Domestic Life
by MarenMary93
Summary: A series of one-shots, drabbles and shorts based on my very lenghty 'Michelle'. These will focus around Michelle and Jack's domestic life, a few years into the future.
1. Sawyer in trouble

**Okay, so impatient little me decided to have some fun. While I'm still writing 'Michelle' and love where that is at and where it is going, I need something to just play around with. (I wanted to see them with a few children and... You know... Domestic...)**

 **So I decided to make a collection of shorts and one-shots based on 'Michelle'. Figured I could call it 'Domestic Life' cause that will be the main focus.**

 **Most of these chapters will be set way into the future. And there won't be any real connection, unless it's mentioned in the A/Ns.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it.**

"Jack Sawyer Dalton!" Michelle growled as she glared hard at her eldest son, "What is this supposed to mean?"

The boy cautiously stepped backwards, trying to put distance between himself and his mom's lethal glare.

"Oh, that's a note he got from the principal…" her oldest girl helped out, not that she needed any help figuring that much out.

"Why does it say you skipped ALL of the classes after lunch Tuesday? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

Her fifteen year old backed himself into a corner, first realizing so when he physically backed into it.

"Mom… Please."

"Son. You tell me what you were doing, or so help me… I might just tell your father when he gets home from work…" she folded her arms in front of her chest, and even though she was a good five inches shorter than her son she knew he found that threatening.

"Okay okay! Just… Don't tell dad…"

"First you let me know why. THEN I'll consider not telling him."

"Please don't tell him, he'll tell uncle Mac… Who'll tell Riley. And someone will tell uncle Bozer too!"

"Young man…"

"I…"

"You what? What did you do Sawyer?"

"I…" he stopped and looked down at his mom, a crooked smile trying to take hold on his face, "Please don't tell anyone, they are gonna think I'm the most klutzy kid to ever walk on this earth…"

"Old news brother…"

"Kate, be nice to your brother…" Michelle chided over her shoulder, before looking back at her oldest son, "Why would they think that?"

"It's the truth…"

"KATE!"

"Alright, I'm leaving…" the girl chuckled and headed outside the kitchen.

"Now, tell me…"

"Trevor had to drive me to the ER… I needed some stitches…"

"You needed stitches? Where?" her anger was replaced by concern, "What had happened?"

"Yeah, I cut my leg open when I tried to skate down the railing by the concrete stairs…"

"Okay, LET ME SEE!"

Sawyer nodded and knelt down, he quickly rolled up the right leg of his jeans far enough to reveal the thick white dressing covering the stitches.

"How many?"

"Eleven…"

Michelle grimaced as she also leaned down to inspect. "Can I take a look at it? I'll put some new bandages on afterwards…"

Sawyer nodded and peeled back the adhesive parts.

"It was a good call to get that stitched up." Michelle admitted, "But you could have said something to a teacher and you wouldn't have gotten the letter to bring home…"

"I would have gotten a letter either way…" Sawyer shrugged, "We're not allowed to use skateboards on the school area…"

"Well, maybe you should start following the rules then…"

Sawyer pulled a face, "No… That's boring…"

"Well, promise me you won't do something ILLEGAL then…"

"I won't Ma…"

"Good…" Michelle patted her son on his knee, "Let's cover that up again, okay?"

Sawyer nodded.

 **Okay this wasn't the longest chapter. I know.  
I've got another couple of small-ish chapters ready for this one. I'm excited to show them to you. Hope you'll like them.**


	2. Playing with Barbies

**So… Ready for the next installment? Huh? Okay, let's go!**

"Stop it Amelia…" Jack chuckled as he tried to buckle up the youngest member of the Dalton clan.

"Ow, that hurts!" he frowned as he backed away from the kid and the car seat, his right hand coming up to rub against the spot where the three year old had pulled on his hairs. "The other ones might be additional reasons to why my hair is grey, but you're gonna be the reason I lose my hair…"

The little girl giggled, and Jack couldn't keep his face straight any longer. "Okay, maybe not…"

"Can we play?"

"Play? Not now…" Jack shook his head, as he quickly swooped in and buckled his daughter up.

"I want to play…" his daughter started to sulk.

"Okay, but we're about to drive now… And I can't play with you in the car. Maybe when we get home? Okay?"

The kid looked like she was thinking about it for a second, before she nodded eagerly.

"Can we play with Barbie when we get home?"

"Sure…" he nodded with a grin, "We'll play with Barbie…"

That was something he never would have thought he'd ever agree to before he became a father for the first time. But for his kids, he'd do anything.

 **Can anyone else see Jack playing with Barbie dolls since (one of) his kid(s) asked him to? Well… I can. (Because there are usually some people in your life you'd happily make a total fool of yourself for, and it wouldn't be weird if that was a toddler…)**


	3. Morning

**So you liked that didn't ya? Good.**

"To your left…" Michelle said quickly as she was about to skip past him on her way to the fridge.

He took a step right to get out of her path.

"Behind you…" she informed as she was about to pass him again, this time with her hands full of milk, butter, cheese and other things to put on the table.

He took down seven plates and placed them on the table. Took four knives out of the drawer and placed them where he usually did.

"Hey handsome…" Jack looked over at his wife, she pointed to the top shelf, "Still not tall enough for that…" she shrugged apologetically.

He walked over and pulled her close for a quick kiss on her forehead, before he simply reached out and grabbed the cereal box.

"Thank you for asking me to get it instead of climbing all over the place…" he whispered holding his hands around her, the cereal box still in his hand.

"Hey, I'm not handicapped…" Michelle tilted her head and placed her hands on his hips.

"No… But you are pregnant…"

"I've been that before…" Michelle looked over at the five children's plates with colorful motives.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded, "-but not like this…"

"It's not all that different…"

"No…" Jack rolled his eyes, "You're 17 weeks along, and Plan and Surprise can barely fit between us…"

"Plan and Surprise…" Michelle chuckled and looked down.

Jack nodded and knelt down to kiss her belly. "Damn… You're perfect…"

"Fat…" she tapped on his shoulder, "You mean fat…"

"Not fat… Pregnant…" he tilted his head up to look up at her, "AND beautiful…"

She smiled, "Hey, we have to hurry up if we want to feed the little rascals before work, school and day-care…"

Jack placed another kiss on her belly before he stood back up, he nodded and looked over at the table, "I'll brew coffee while you slice some bread?"

"Deal…" Michelle grinned and stretched up on her toes to kiss Jack.

"MOMMYYY! DAAAAD!"

"Okay, they're awake…" Jack winced, looking in the direction of the staircase, "New plan, I'll go take care of them. You do the kitchen stuff, okay?"

"DEAL!" Michelle grinned even wider, "Good luck with getting them out of their jammies and into real clothes…"

Jack chuckled, "I'll call out if I need assistance…"

"A big tough man like you…" Michelle gave his left bicep a gentle squeeze, "Five kiddos shouldn't be a problem…"

Jack flexed the muscles in his arm ever so slightly, causing Michelle to blush. "Hey, darlin'…"

Michelle nodded.

"You've got to remember who their father is…" he flashed her a mischievous smile, "Just cause you are all that's good in the world, doesn't mean that those five upstairs don't have a wild side…"

"Oh, I used to be hard to handle…"

"I can't believe that…" Jack chuckled.

"Just ask mom… Or dad…" Michelle shrugged.

"MOOOOM! DAAAD!"

"COMIN'" Jack hollered back as he placed the cereal box on the table and literally jogged towards the stairs.

 **That was another one. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Phonecall - Kitten

**Hope you'll enjoy this one too. Just me messing around, y'know…**

 **Okay, so for this one… Katy (Kitten) is like… 17 or something.**

"Yeah, hello… It's Katy Dalton…" Katy said as she answered the phone, she was still impressed that her parents STILL had a landline, and that people actually called it.

"Kitten…" the voice answering her was hollow, empty.

"Mom…?" Katy deducted, "Why are you calling now?"

"Just needed to give you guys a heads up…" her mom's voice was flat and almost robotic, "Dad won't be home tonight, I'll probably be held up here at work too… Can you take care of your younger siblings tonight?"

Katy felt a chill run down her spine and her blood seemed to freeze in her veins, "How bad is it?"

"Huh?"

"Dad's hurt, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Michelle admitted.

"How bad?"

"He's gonna stay in the hospital for a little while…"

"MOM, YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG! MY BRAIN IS SPINNING UP ALL KINDS OF BAD WORST-CASE SCENARIOS!"

"They got cornered. They got hit by a car, dad and uncle Mac…"

"MOM!"

"They were tortured after that…" Michelle was as distanced as she had been when Katy first picked up the phone, "Dad had some internal bleeding, and a busted shoulder which probably need surgery after a while. Uncle Mac's hobbling around on crutches here, he's got broken tibia."

Katy's mouth ran dry, "Is dad gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, Kitten…" Michelle swallowed audibly, "He's gonna be fine, but it will take some time…"

"Are you sure? You sound like it's worse than you tell me…"

"I'm sure honey…" Michelle nodded, "It's just that after all these years it still gets to me if your daddy gets anything more than scratches…"

Katy nodded, deep down she already knew that. She had seen her dad come home from 'work trips' and 'adventures' as they had been known as when she was younger with a cast, sling or crutches being his closest companion for the next few weeks.

She had been six or seven when she realized that other daddies didn't get hurt as often, and she had been a year older when he learnt what her parents actually did for a living. Her mom was still a nurse, just like she had told them. But her dad was… Her dad was freaking Jack Wyatt Dalton! He was one of the most badass dads to ever dad. He was a true American hero in every sense of the word, he had been a soldier, a Delta Force operator, he had been in the CIA and he worked for the Phoenix Foundation. You can't get much more badass than that.

"I get that mom…"

"So… Can you take care of the young ones until tomorrow? Make sure everyone gets some supper, and eats breakfast tomorrow…"

"Sure mom…" Katy nodded, "Give dad a hug from me…"

"He's in surgery… They're working on the internal bleeding…"

"Give him a hug when you can…"

"I will…" Michelle agreed.

"Love you mom…"

"Love you too, Kitten…"

 **Okay so… Another snippet down…**


	5. High School reunion 2028

**Okay, I got the idea for this chapter after ep 2x13. I wanted to hug Jack when Jimmy or that guy was talking about his life.**

 **And I wanted Jack to be able to talk about his life too. In a honest way, without the rest of the people figuring it's just the class-clown** **TM** **joking around.**

 **So and I also wanted Jack to be able to brag about his kid(s).  
Well, umm… I made this.**

 **This is set a little while before chapter 3 in this collection. If you need to know.**

HIGH SCHOOL REUNION, LONE STAR STATE, 2028

It was ten years since the last time he'd been on one of these. He bit his lip and struggled with buttoning another button closer to his neck. His right wrist and hand made the whole task difficult, or you know… The weird cast-splint hybrid that had weird little slings around his fingers and a plate that made it impossible for him to bend his fingers more than just a little made buttoning his shirt a difficult task.

"Michelle…" he called over his shoulder when frustration got the better of him, "Michelle, could you come here and help me a bit?"

"Yeah, with what?"

"Think I ought to button another button, I don't think anyone needs to catch an accidental glimpse of the souvenir I got in Bali six months ago."

Michelle frowned, "Yeah, no one that's cleared by Phoenix needs to see that one for the next decade or so…"

"Yeah, my thought exactly." Jack chuckled and held up his injured hand, "And this paw transforms buttons into devils."

"Oh, I imagine." Michelle chuckled, "I still can't believe that Mac didn't warn you not to put your hand where you did…"

Blushing, Jack brought his good hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, well… 'Bout that…"

"Yeah…?"

"Mac was on the other end of the factory at that moment…" Jack flashed a guilty grin, "He didn't really have the chance to stop me…"

"I already knew that…" she chuckled back.

"What? How?"

"Mac told me when you were in surgery to get those tendons sutured back together." Michelle smirked as she buttoned the button for Jack, "But we both wanted to see how you were going to play it to me…"

"Of course you did…" Jack sighed and rolled his eyes simultaneously. Then he looked down at the now buttoned button, "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled and got up on her toes to try to place a kiss along his jaw, "Excited for the reunion?"

He shrugged, "It's been a long time since I last saw most of them…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Dunno…" Jack shook his head, "Last reunion I was to didn't exactly go as I expected it to…"

"Yeah, you had to ditch early to stop a hacker who had hijacked that AI rolling death machine…" Michelle nodded.

Jack let out a laugh, "Yeah. Exactly. But meeting my old high school nemesis was easier than I thought it would be…"

"Your high school nemesis…" she chuckled, "How old are you really?"

"Darlin', you know I don't like to talk about just that." Jack drawled, "But I guess we better hurry if we don't wanna be late for the party…"

"I've been waiting in the kitchen for 20 minutes already, Soldier." Michelle grinned, "You're the slow one."

"Hey, I've got a busted up hand here." Jack gave a nod towards his right arm, "It's hard to get dressed with it."

"You could've just asked for help a little earlier…" Michelle tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him, "Or chosen something with less buttons."

"Yeah, I could've done that."

"Come on, let's go!"

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

He had barely picked up his nametag when he heard a loud voice towards his left. "JACK DALTON! MAN, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!"

It was tight end from their old football team, Robert 'Bobby' Collanger.

"Bobby!" Jack grinned, "It sure has!"

"What are you doing? You don't look any older than when I last saw you a decade ago! You may look a little tired, I'll admit that… But you sure haven't cracked like most of the rest of us…" Bobby chuckled and patted his no longer non-existing gut.

"Well, we've got a few young kids back home now, and the 3rd one just won't sleep at night. That'll make anyone tired." Jack chuckled, then he lifted his right arm into view and bared his teeth, "Might not have gotten the gut yet, but I definitely cracked this one though…"

"Ouch, how?"

"Oh… He got it caught between the forks of a forklift and a pallet at work…" Michelle answered as she slipped in beside Jack, lacing an arm around his waist. Jack nodded.

"Ow…" Bobby frowned as he looked down towards Jack's arm, then he studied Michelle quickly, "You must be…"

"Michelle. Jack's wife." Michelle grinned holding out her hand to give Bobby a proper handshake.

"My WAY better half…" Jack grinned as he smiled down at her.

"Not that much better, I can assure you…" Michelle chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Michelle, I'm Robert, but I go by Bobby."

"Nice to meet you too Bobby!"

"Oh, I see Paul and Ashley over there…" Bobby pointed towards someone on the other side of the room, "Their oldest is watching my kids tonight, just gotta go and ask 'em a quick question. Catch up later, right?"

"Alright Bobby!" Jack grinned.

"That was quick…" Michelle chuckled as she turned to look in the direction Bobby disappeared.

"Yeah, he's always been like that. At least a thousand things he needs to do all at once… Some people don't change…"

"True…" Michelle nodded. "You think we'll find Boxer here?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know… I think he's working."

Michelle nodded, "Alright, let's go talk to people you went to school with then…"

Jack nodded and slipped his right arm around Michelle's shoulders, secretly using her to keep his arm somewhat elevated, "Yeah, let's do that…"

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

"Jack Wyatt Dalton…" his name drawled out like that made all the small hairs along his body stand on edge. He bit his lip and tried to control his expression before he turned around to face the other man.

"Jimmy Leroy…" Jack nodded as he turned around and faced his earlier nemesis. He managed to dodge the hug Jimmy was going in for at the last second.

"What? No hug?" Jimmy frowned as he looked down at Jack's left hand pressed against his chest, before he saw that the mess of a brace around Jack's right hand. "Oh, copy that…"

"Nothing personal…" Jack chuckled, _okay… Maybe a bit personal…? But hey, Jimmy would never know._ "It's just that it's not all that great when I jostle it. That's all…"

Jimmy nodded, "Man, what did you do? Did it happen while you were running around and *phew-phew-ph-phew* save the world?"

Michelle looked up, trying to figure out what this meant. Jack had reminded her earlier that the only one from his old school who knew what he did was his old friend Boxer. So this was a curveball.

"Yeah, well… Y'know…" Jack started a little uncomfortably, "Always make sure that the break on the forklift is on before you go messin' around between the fork and the pallet. Or you might actually end up with a break…"

"-And how many severed tendons?" Michelle added as she rolled her eyes.

"Enough of them…" Jack frowned.

"Severed tendons? Yikes!"

Jack nodded, "Yeah… It hurt a lot, and there was a fair share of blood spilled. I was lucky the forklift stopped against a pebble."

"So it turns out the bathroom tile business is a dangerous business…" Jimmy looked like he had something ill-tasting in his mouth, "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah…" Jack nodded, "I've got my very own nurse to keep tabs on me, so I'm good."

"This young woman right here?"

"Yes." Both Michelle and Jack answered in unison.

"I feel bad for not knowing that already…" Jimmy held his hands up in front of him, "I've tried to keep up with how everyone is doing and all, but it's hard when people move out of state and all…"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, don't worry 'bout it. I hardly keep up with what my siblings are doing. I don't have a chance to keep track of what all of the class of '93 is up to."

"Well, that's true." Jimmy nodded, "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Aw, it's about 10 years now, ain't it darlin'?" Jack asked and looked down at Michelle.

"Yeah, it's a little over that, Kate is turning 10 in September."

"Lord, please tell me our little Kitten ain't that old yet…" Jack frowned.

"Sawyer is turning 9 at the end of October…"

"Well, that's easier." Jack shrugged, "Still unexplainably weird though, I mean… It feels like it ain't that long since he was in diapers…"

"Kids, it's stressful when they grow up… Am I right?" Jimmy chuckled, "Mine can be considered adults by now, but they're still my _kids_. So, is it two you have, or?"

"Five." Jack smiled proudly, then he looked down at Michelle again.

"-And we've got something exciting going on again…" Michelle chuckled and brushed her hand across her midsection.

"Yeah, it'll be 6 by the end of August…" Jack nodded, even prouder.

"That's great man!" Jimmy smiled.

They talked for another couple of minutes before Jack pointed out another one of their old classmates he needed to talk to, and then sneaked off.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

"What was that thing about 'running around and saving the world'? Does he know?" Michelle asked when they were out of earshot from just about everybody.

"Well, he's heard the truth. But he still doesn't know the truth…"

"And that means?"

"Well, last time around, I got kinda fed up about hearing how well and perfect his life was going. So after he had told me everything about his life and asked me about mine, I got real serious. Real serious."

"Okay?"

"You know that level of serious where you just break out laughing at me?"

"Yeah."

"I tapped into that level of serious, and then I said it exactly like it is. That I was 'a highly trained government operative who had fought terrorists on multiple continents and saved the world more than a dozen times.'"

"More than a dozen times? Talk about selling yourself short…" Michelle chuckled, "How did it go?"

"Well, he did exactly what I expected him to do. He cracked up, and didn't take me seriously. Think he said something like it was good to know I still was the class clown that everyone liked."

Michelle chuckled, "Yeah, you are the class clown that everyone loves. -Wait… That was the guy… Right?"

Jack nodded.

"Your old nemesis?"

"Yep…"

"You look way better than him." Michelle winked, "I bet he's secretly jealous of you."

"Michelle, thank you." Jack grinned, "But everything's fine now. We sorta patched it all back up 10 years ago…"

"Good."

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter. I also kinda plan to add a tag for the episode in the collection that's just called 'Tags', but that will be without Michelle and it'll be set in 2018.**


End file.
